leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Ashe/SkinsTrivia
Skins Ashe OriginalSkin.jpg| Ashe FreljordSkin.jpg| |20-Nov-2009}} Ashe SherwoodForestSkin.jpg| |08-Apr-2010}} Ashe WoadSkin.jpg| |19-Jul-2010}} Ashe QueenSkin.jpg| |21-Sep-2010}} Ashe AmethystSkin.jpg| |15-Nov-2011}} Chinese artwork Ashe OriginalSkin old ch.jpg|Classic skin Ashe OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin 2 Ashe FrejlordSkin Ch.jpg|Freljord Ashe Ashe SherwoodForestSkin Ch.jpg|Sherwood Forest Ashe Ashe WoadSkin Ch.jpg|Woad Ashe Ashe WoadSkin Ch 2.jpg|Woad Ashe 2 Ashe QueenSkin Ch.jpg|Queen Ashe Trivia * Ashe was designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. * She is the protagonist champion of Proving Grounds, the tutorial map. * Ashe was the first champion to have a full rework of her Splash Arts. * Ashe's voice-over is done by Melissa Hutchison.Adam Harrington credits Cassiopeia's and Ashe's voice actress * Ashe is the only champion to have exactly 1.0 scaling for both AD and AP on all her abilities with AD/AP ratios; her attack damage and ability power are added without multiplication to the damage output of her and , respectively. ** has 1.0 AD scaling but has varying AP scaling. * Ashe was one of the champions chosen for the Ionian pool available during the 2010 Ionian Versus Noxus Grudge Match. She was one of the selected champions. * Ashe's dance references to dance. A side by side comparison can be seen here. * Ashe is possibly inspired by several Dota heroes. ** Her looks and her Frost Shot skill are similar to those of Traxex the Drow Ranger. ** Ashe's ultimate is very similar to Mirana's Arrow skill, except that Ashe's arrow can travel across the whole map while Mirana has a shorter range and smaller hitbox. Quotes * Ashe's joke, "No, really. Put that apple on your head!" is a reference to , specifically his . Skins * Sherwood Forest Ashe is a reference to . * Woad Ashe references the medieval tribes, also known as the "Woads". * Queen Ashe is a lore reference to her role as the leader of Freljord. * Amethyst Ashe is likely a reference to Amethystos, a maiden that was changed into in Greek mythology. ** Amethyst is a violet variety of quartz often used in jewelry. * The Woad Ashe artwork bears a strong resemblance to Guinevere from the 2004 movie . * In the Classic and Freljord Splash Arts, Ashe is holding her bow in her left hand. * The Chinese version of Ashe's original skin is the background image of the "Offense" section in the mastery pages. Relations * Ashe is close friends with fellow League champions and . ** After Ashe became the Queen of Freljord, she personally appointed Nunu as Freljord's League Emissary. * Ashe is married to , though she states that this is not for romantic reasons but for political ones. ** Based on the results of "Fleshling Compatibility Services", Ashe and Tryndamere are considered a successful match for each other. ** Outside the game, Ashe and Tryndamere's relationship is possibly a private Riot reference. Tryndamere is the nickname of their president, Marc Merrill, whose wife's name is Ashley (as revealed in this thread by Merrill). * Ashe and Tryndamere have struck a business partnership with , selling him ownership of Freljord's Avarosa Iceflow glacier. * Ashe forged an alliance with the Ursine chieftain, , in the name of a unified Freljord. * Ashe is in direct conflict with , who opposes Ashe's claim as the Queen of Freljord. ** Ashe is a distant relative to Sejuani as they both descended from two of the three legendary princesses, who were sisters to one another. References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Ashe/Galerie de:Ashe/SkinsTrivia en:Ashe/SkinsTrivia es:Ashe/SkinsTrivia fr:Ashe/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Ashe/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Эш/SkinsTrivia